


Faith

by Spooky66



Series: Songfics [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder takes a leap of faith.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a songfic prompt for the song Faith by George Michael

The sex was good. Well, it was more than good, Diana knew how he liked it. They were familiar together.  
And safe. 

It was obvious to everyone, even himself, that Diana had some sort of agenda. He could be an idiot when it came to women but he knew Diana, she never did anything without an agenda. 

Scully believed that he couldn't trust her, but it wasn’t like he was falling back in love with Diana, it was sex. 

And of course, he’d rather be with Scully. He ached for Scully almost constantly but the fear was too much. How would he live on if she rejected him?  
It was after they played baseball after they had a few drinks as they waited for a cab. 

“Thank you, Mulder. I needed this.” Her arms are wrapped around herself and Mulder resists the urge to tug her to his side. 

“Uh-yeah- me too.” He can feel the alcohol rushing through his veins and whispering to him about how beautiful she looks casual and free. 

She turns to look at him and takes a step closer. And they are a breath apart. 

Her eyes drop to his lips and his heart speeds up. Scully looks into his eyes, then, with a question that she apparently finds the answer to. 

Because a second later she takes his shirt between her fists and kisses him fiercely. 

It takes him a good 5 seconds before he is wrapping his arms tight around her waist and pulling her up against his body. She is standing on tiptoes and running her cold fingers through her hair.

They kiss for another minute until her cab arrives and they pull apart, both flushed. 

Her thumb and eyes trace his lips, “Have a good night Mulder.”

Her smile is as adorable as his is goofy. 

A few minutes later his cab arrives. At home Diana is waiting, mostly undressed. 

“Out chasing leads?” She asks with a sly smile as she pushes her breasts forward. 

Mulder’s eyes travel down on their own accord before he pulls himself together. 

“Hey, I’m sorry you went to all this effort but,”

Diana’s eyes narrow and Mulder looks at his feet but continues.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Fox-”

“I can’t. We both know this isn’t what I want. I’m not sure what you want but I don’t think it’s this.”

“How do you know you can trust her?” Diana asks as he shows her the door.

“Faith.”


End file.
